


Shovel Talk

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Kalluzeb drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Post Finale, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: The Ghost crew give Kallus the shovel talk.





	Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short. I only wrote it this morning!!! Hope you guys enjoy it!! Xxxxxxx

Kallus was still half asleep as he left Zeb’s room but as much as he would have loved to stay in bed all day he desperately needed the refresher. He’d only just finished pulling up his zipper when the ‘fresher door suddenly bust open to reveal the unimpressed looking remaining members of the Ghost crew. Hera had a large wrench in one hand, Sabine stood beside her in her freshly painted armour. And between them was Chopper. Kallus wasn’t sure how a droid without facial expressions could look menacing but somehow he managed it.

Kallus now realised that he really should have thought about how spending the night in Zeb’s room while the others were still on the Ghost was a bad idea however he’d been a little... preoccupied at the time. 

“Do not hurt him.” Hera ordered, her overprotective anger had somehow gotten scarier thanks the addition of her now noticeable bump. “Because if you do remember that Sabine knows fifteen ways to kill you with just her pinky, Chopper has the highest body count of anyone in the rebellion and I can get everyone on this base to give me an alibi.”

Sabine cracked her knuckles with a smirk as Chopper gleefully lit up his eclectic rod to prove his point. Kallus didn’t doubt any of their claims for a moment. In a strange way he was almost jealous of their drastic care surrounding their family. 

“I won’t.” Kallus promised them. “I’ve already been the cause of so much of his pain. I couldn’t bare it if I was the cause of any more.”

That seemed to satisfy them. On the way out Sabine punched him in the arms probably harder than necisary and Chopper have him a small shock just as a reminder. 

He was about to make his way back to Zeb’s room when Hera stopped him. 

“When Zeb wakes up tell him to come and see me so I can give him the shovel talk too.”

Kallus stared at her in confusion. A flicker of emotions crossed her face before her features softened.

“You’re part of the family now.” She said gently. “I don’t want anyone to hurt you either.”

Kallus had never felt so loved.


End file.
